


Baby Mine

by Jekkah



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, Family, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: While helping Wheeler through labor, Alex discovers a surprising secret about Wheeler's baby's father





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I know this isn’t a popular pairing around here, but it’s my second favorite of the show. This little one shot popped in my head and I managed to get it done in a day. Hope you enjoy!

Alex Eames sighed as left Megan Wheeler's room to have a brief break. Megan was in the midst of an intense, though swift labor and as Alex didn't know her very well, Alex was having a hard time comforting her. She prayed that Megan's sister got there soon, though the woman didn't sound too concerned when Alex had called.

“Alex!”

Her head shot up and she was stunned to see Mike Logan running full speed at her. “Logan?”

Mike grabbed her upper arms and spun her around before coming to a stop. “Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Megan!” He grinned at her. “She's having my baby.”

Alex's jaw dropped in shock. “You? And her? While she was with her fiance?”

Shooting her a glare, Mike shook his head. “No. Doesn't make that baby any less mine.”

“You're a good man, Mike Logan,” Alex told him, sincerely. He ducked his head in embarrassment. “This does explain why she kept yelling ‘I’m going to kill him if he doesn’t show up soon’. I thought it was the drugs.”

“It took me awhile to get here,” Mike explained. “I was working a case out of the city.” He grimaced when he heard Megan yell. “I better get going. If anyone asks, though, tell them her sister is here with her. I’ll explain later. This room?”

Alex nodded. “Hey, let me know how this goes. Get in there.”

Mike burst into the hospital room. “I’m here! I’m here!”

“It’s about time you got here, you son of bitch!” Megan screamed through the end of her contraction. Mike rushed to her side, grabbing her hand. Her face softened when the contraction passed. “I’m sorry. I’m so glad you’re here, especially since this kid isn’t even really yours.”

“You listen to me, Megan Wheeler.” Mike leaned over her, placing his forehead against hers. “This is my child in every way except one and that just means that he or she won’t have a penchant for alcoholism and hitting.”

She huffed. “No, just fraud and racketeering.”

Kissing her nose, Mike smiled. “Between you and me, this kid doesn’t have a chance to be anything but on the straight and narrow. You’re going to keep her on a good path and I’ll be there any time she tries to rebel. Trust me; I know all the tricks.”

“Of course, you do,” Megan replied before grimacing. “I think I’m having another one.”

“Already?” he panicked, turning wildly towards the nurse.

Calmly, the nurse checked between Megan’s legs. Her head shot up suddenly and she shouted to the nurse’s aide, “She’s crowning! Get the doctor in here now!” She looked at Megan. “Do you feel the urge to push?”

Megan shook her head. “No, I don’t feel any- Oh! Yes! I want to push! I want to push right now!”

“Don’t push! Don’t push!” Mike yelled. He frowned at the nurse’s glare. “Okay, push.” At this, the nurse sighed, exasperated. “What? I tell her to push; I tell her to not push; either way, I’m getting in trouble. What do you want from me?”

“Hold my hand, Mike!” Megan demanded. 

He raced to grab her hand. “Holding! Holding!”

The door swung open and Megan’s OBGYN strolled in, a huge grin on his face. “What do we have- Oh, my!”

All lightness fled from him and he quickly got down to business. The doctor had barely gotten into position when the baby expelled from Megan’s body with a single, hard push. The tiny infant took one breath before crying loudly.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor announced.

“A girl?” Mike repeated in awe. He could scarcely keep his eyes away from the baby. “We have a baby girl.”

Megan wiped tears away from her eyes. “She’s beautiful. I can’t believe she’s here.”

Finally ripping his gaze away, Mike leaned down to kiss her over and over. “She is beautiful. She looks just like her mother.”

“Sweet talker,” Megan muttered. “Go get your daughter, Logan.”

“May I?” Mike asked the nurse who had just finished cleaning up their daughter. The nurse nodded and handed him the baby. “Hello, gorgeous. I’m your daddy. I know. No one is more shocked than I am about this. I swear, though, I am going to do everything that I can to protect you and make sure that you have the happiest childhood that you can.”

Megan smiled faintly as she listened to Mike. Her smile grew when Mike finally placed the baby in her arms. “Hello, little one. I am so glad to finally meet you. I’m your mommy. You’ve already met your daddy. Don’t worry if it takes a little bit to get used to him. He’s a bit of an acquired taste.”

“Hey,” Mike protested. “Don’t turn her against me yet! She’ll have plenty of time to get there on her own.”

“Oh, hush,” Megan told him. “She is going to adore her daddy. Just like her mother does.”

Mike kissed the tops of both of their heads. “I love you both.”

Megan used her free hand to hold his neck to keep him close. “We love you, too.”

“Are you still sure about her name?” he asked, hoping to distract himself from the blush creeping up his neck over her praise.

“Yes,” Megan assured him. “Margot Jane Logan. I want her to have your last name. I want you on the birth certificate. I want you to be her father, no matter what happens between the two of us.”

Mike grinned. “Nothing is going to happen between the two of us, baby, except a lifetime of happiness.”

Megan rolled her eyes before adding, “And maybe one or two more of these.”

“What?”

She laughed at the terror in his voice. “We can’t leave her an only child. She’ll really have her daddy wrapped around her finger.”

Mike could only nod in agreement.

LOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

“Hey, Logan,” Alex answered the phone. She glanced around to make sure she was alone. “How is everything?”

“Good. Really good,” he breathed out. “She had a really quick labor, thankfully. We have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl.”

Alex let out a relieved sigh. “What’s her name?”

Mike hesitated briefly. “Her name is Margot Jane Logan, but when you tell everyone, can you call her ‘Margot Jane Wheeler’? And leave me out of it? Megan doesn’t care, but I know my name still carries a bit of a stigma that she doesn’t need at work. She plans on coming back.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Alex commented.

“I’m not,” Mike admitted. “I don’t think she’s going to want to work the same long hours that she did before.”

Alex tutted in agreement. “Either way, I hope you are both very happy, Mike.”

The happiness in his face was easy to hear in his voice. “We will. Talk to you soon, Alex.”

“Eames, you ready to go?” Nichols asked, walking to her.

“So ready.”

THE END


End file.
